vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isola
|-|Base= |-|Weaponized= Summary Isola 'is a boss in Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX. She's both an enforcer for Sumeragi, and an idol. Her personality seems to wildly differ, to the point where the official website says it's impossible to tell what her true personality is, and that she herself may not remember it. Sometimes she's serious, sometimes she's frustrated, and sometimes she's incredibly vibrant (Mainly when she preforms as an idol) Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 7-A Name: Isola, "Falcon★Idol", Ms. Warden (Name given to her by Rebellio) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Adept, Idol Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Her Septima lets her control bits of energy called EXSIA as well as make human decoys), Light Manipulation, Flight, wears an armored skirt that can be used for melee attacks in Normal Mode and as a flying platform for her to stand on in Arena Mode Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can fight Copen) Speed: Relativistic (Can land hits on Copen), Speed of Light attack speed with lasers Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Can damage Copen by ramming into him) Durability: Large Mountain level (Able to take hits from Copen) Stamina: At least average Range: Extended Melee Range with armored skirt. Several meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Her Falcon Quill, which lets her turn into her weaponized form. Intelligence: At least Average (Is a successful Idol and a high-ranking member of Sumeragi) Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant. Her personality is inconsistent to the point where she herself doesn't remember her origional personality. Her EXSIA bits can be blown away by some attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Companion:' Isola's Septima. It lets her manipulate several bits of EXSIA, as well as create illusionary duplicates of herself to fool enemies. **'Meet and Greet:' Isola's EXSIA fall from the ceiling and go over to her to shake her hand **'Huddle Strike:' Isola throws her EXSIA while flying before landing and bringing them back to her. She then launches all four of them at once **'Wicked Dive:' Isola uses her mobility boost from Arena Mode to ram her enemy, with several EXSIA following her **'Flash Mob:' Isola launches her EXSIA to the floor, creating a large pillar of light. She tries to trap her enemy by surrounding them with pillars before sending more EXSIA to create pillars where the would be standing **'Frenzied Cheer:' Isola creates EXSIA in the air to prevent her opponent from escaping with flight before barraging them with more EXSIA that explode into pillars of light **'Wonderful Rush:' Isola's strongest move that she uses after chanting The roar of the crowd gives me / Life as I strude down the runway / To deliver your ticket to Hell. Wonderful Rush! Isola creates EXSIA in the air to prevent aerial escape before she and her duplicates barrage the area with lasers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Idols Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Sumeragi Group